


Before Castiel

by BlueBunny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Same-Sex Marriage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBunny/pseuds/BlueBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knew who he was, and what he wanted. But that was before Castiel. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble, a little something I had floating around in my head. It isn't really *that* smutty, but I wanted to make sure there were fair warnings. :)

Dean Winchester knew who he was. Or, at least, he used to know who he was. Before Cas, he could safely say he was a breast man. Before Cas, he had a weakness for long, silky legs in sheer stockings and music video heels. And he still loved those things.

He _still_ loved the dip of a woman's back where here spine curved in before swelling out into a round, toned ass. He _still_ loved the bounce and soft jiggle of a porn star's breasts as she rode out a fake orgasm on top of a man who barely registered presence on screen with her. He _still_ loved hearing his name moaned out of pouty, red stained lips and the mantra of gentle creeking made by the cheap motel bed underneath the waitress or bar rat pinned beneath him. But, even still, something told him this was all to be filed, ' _Before Castiel'_.

Before that feathered bastard came into his life, his sexuality wasn't in question. He knew what he wanted, who he was, where he was headed. But fate kind of hates Dean, it always has. Fate found him in Hell and marked his soul. Fate sent him the one Angel who couldn't help but _fall_. And now, Fate saw Dean straddling Castiel, both of them barely lit through drawn blindes a beautiful sort of heavenly pale blue by the blinking Vegas chapel sign in the parking lot next door. Fate felt hot and strong, and filthy and perfect. Fate was comfortable and terrifying, and had his hands on Dean's sweat-dampened skin as the Hunter slowly rocked himself on Castiel's cock. Fate had a matching band of gold on the hand that carefully gripped Dean's own erection and pulled moaning from him with _perfect_ strokes to match that _perfect_ pace, and Dean didn't know how it had gotten this far but he did know one thing... he couldn't entirely remember a time **_Before Castiel_** ' **.**


End file.
